


[Podfic] Things He Cannot Say

by aranel_parmadil



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Angst, M/M, Podfic, Podfic & Podficced Works
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-15
Updated: 2014-08-15
Packaged: 2018-02-13 06:29:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2140620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/aranel_parmadil/pseuds/aranel_parmadil
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sherlock is steadily becoming more human, but that doesn't mean he's learned how to deal with his emotions, especially his feelings for John. This story is an exploration of all the words he couldn't say to John during S3, and one way in which he might find a way to say them. Picks up from the scene on the tarmac in His Last Vow. Super angsty Johnlock.</p>
            </blockquote>





	[Podfic] Things He Cannot Say

**Author's Note:**

  * For [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Things He Cannot Say](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2042322) by [slashscribe](https://archiveofourown.org/users/slashscribe/pseuds/slashscribe). 



> Another of slashscribe's gorgeous post-S3 fics. All the angst, yes, but a lovely, hopeful ending that heals the heart. Thanks as always to the lovely slashscribe for giving me blanket permission to podfic her work. Let's hope she never rescinds that permission!
> 
> I am beginning work on Chryse's multi-chapter fic 'The Frost Is All Over' soon, which will obviously take a while. I want to get a few chapters squared away before I start posting, so don't expect to see much for a few weeks. I hope you will stick around for it, though, as it is a fantastic fic and it deserves the widest possible readership.
> 
> Till then, I hope you enjoy this and the rest of your summer.
> 
> Update 25/7/16 - Gorgeous cover art by consulting_smartass.

 

 

 

Things He Cannot Say: [Listen or download](http://www.mediafire.com/listen/tsr2ssa90xv38s1/Things_He_Cannot_Say_-_slashscribe.mp3)


End file.
